


Night Terrors

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood
Summary: Janus often has nightmares about a certain former-dark-side. Remus attempts to comfort them. One day, that certain someone shows up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Night Terrors

Janus tosses and turns at night. They always have. Not that anyone outside of Remus, with whom they share a room with, would know. Every night, like clockwork, they sleep for 5 minutes before waking up for anywhere from 10 to 15 minutes. A part of their deceitful nature, they suppose.

Remus worries about them. Who wouldn’t? Your best and only friend can’t sleep and calls out for a person who shall never hear their cries? That’s a cause for worry in anyone. Tonight is no anomaly to that routine, either. 

Waking up in a cold sweat after a terrifying dream about Virgil getting strung up by a man in a black coat. Not too different from any other night terror they’ve had. This time, however, they wake up screaming.

“No- No, no, no. No- Please, no!” Janus bellows.

Remus hops out of his bed and rushes over to Janus’s side. He hugs and comforts them until their breathing slows.

Something different happens this time, though. The compassionate side comes running into the room.

“Janus? Oh, what happened?” Patton says, running over to their bedside.

“Just a night terror, Patton,” Remus answers.

“Is he okay?”

Janus flinches.

“Oh, uh… Janus uses non-binary pronouns, like They/Them and Zie/Zir…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Janus. Are you okay?”

Janus nods and buries their head into Remus’s chest.

“Does… this happen often?”

“It’s not usually this bad, but yes. Pretty much.”

“Oh… What’re they normally about?”

Janus freezes. They look up at Remus and shake their head vigorously.

“Uh, nothing, Patton.”

Patton tilts his head and looks at the two.

“Is it about, uh, y’know… Death? And that sorta thing?”

Janus nods slowly, pulling their body away from Remus and leaning against the wall. They continue to hold his hand, though

"About a person?"

A nod.

“About Remus?”

A shake.

“Alright, about, uh, one of, um, us?”

Nod.

“Virgil?”

Janus looks down at their lap. They nod slowly, a tear falling to the yellow blanket.

“Oh…” Patton says, a hand being placed on their knee,” I’m so sorry, hun.”

Virgil walks up to the doorway, rubbing his eyes. His hair is all misplaced and eye makeup nowhere to be seen. Janus slightly blushes at the sight.

“Wh-what’s going on in here?” He stumbles, looking over to Janus’s bed that currently contains 3 sides.

Patton speaks up, “Oh, nothing kiddo! Janus here was just having’ some trouble ‘s all. I was just helping them and I was gonna be right back to bed.”

“O… ‘kay,” Virgil responds, walking back out.

“W-Wait-” Janus speaks up, their face lighting up with crimson.

Virgil turns back around, “Hmm?”

“I- uh, just, um…” They look to Remus for help, he knows what they’re thinking.

“Oh, they want you to stay.”

Virgil blushes and looks to Janus for confirmation. Janus just stares back before nodding.

“Uh- I don’t know what that means? Was-was that a yes or…?”

Patton stands up and walks over to Virgil, whispering something in his ear.

“Oh,” Virgil says, walking over to Janus’s bedside. “Um, yeah? Wh-what did you need?”

“Well, I just, um…” Janus stutters out.

“They wanted to make sure you were alright,” Remus says, “Hold out your h-hand so Janus can be sure.”

Janus shoots a death glare toward Remus as Virgil hesitantly does what he was told. Janus reaches up and touches his hand with their index finger before grabbing it and holding it.

As soon as they realize what they did, however, it’s too late. The anxious side is already pulled down onto Janus’s bed and into their lap.

“Wh-?” Virgil tries to speak.

“It-It’s okay. Just give them a minute. They’ll let go.”

Janus cries softly into Virgil’s soft jacket as they wrap their arms around him. 

“I-I… Y-, uh, you died, and, uh, I-” Janus is cut off by Virgil reciprocating the hug.

“Shh. It’s alright, Janus. I’m not dead. I’m right here,” He whispers.

Remus lets out a breath and walks back over to his bed. He turns over and falls asleep immediately.

Virgil and Janus stay like that for a few minutes, or maybe it was an hour. They didn’t know. All that Janus cared about was the fact that Virgil was not dead, and did not hate them.


End file.
